


A Sterile Conscience

by QuinnCelement



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCelement/pseuds/QuinnCelement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren analyzes the decisions she made to save Bo and Dyson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sterile Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> Post 3x13
> 
> Lauren's POV

I did the best I can to help Bo.

I’m sure she has a lot of questions in her head.

I know she felt betrayed and I am saddened by the fact that I may never have the chance to explain everything to her especially with the circumstances surrounding us.

When I left the fae compound to work for Taft, I know what I was doing.  
I am completely aware of the consequences of my actions and the dangers of leaving my sanctuary.  
What I didn’t expect was the madness I witnessed.  
Isaac wasn’t the person I thought he was and it broke my heart to realize that once again, I was used and this time, by my own kind.  
Neither fae nor human were spared from the dangers of having too much power and Isaac was a perfect example of brilliance gone wrong.

He needed me to pursue his insanity but my head was exactly where it should be.

When I saw Bo at Taft’s office, I knew what I had to do.

It hurt me to say those things to her because I still love her.

But I can’t return her feelings.

Not in front of Taft.

Doing so will put everyone in danger, especially her.

I have to make a plan and even if it involves sacrificing my own feelings for Bo, I had to do it because it was the only way to save her and Dyson.

Dyson.

Our relationship has always been testy.

I will never forget the look in his eyes as he lay on that cold, metal table.

It broke my heart to see that he totally believes that I will betray him and the fae but he couldn’t know what was going on in my mind.  
I may have been foolish to accept Taft’s offer but I am not going to let the madman win.  
My mind was reeling from my discovery but I am a doctor and a scientist.  
I have learned how to compartmentalize my emotions and at that moment, there was a clarity in me and I held on to it as I operated on Isaac.  
In a daze, Dyson saw what I was doing.  
Once the operation was done and the men took me away, I gave him one last look and he knew he was free.

Now, as I sit here in the car, unknowing of the fate that awaits me, I can only think of Bo.  
I felt the pocket of my lab coat for the vial I took and hope that it will save me.

I don’t know where Bo is but in the deepest corner of my heart, I am wishing that she’s safe.


End file.
